


Hitter Prom

by SyriaKozma



Series: nb!Eliot/Quinn [2]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Genderqueer Character, M/M, genderqueer Eliot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SyriaKozma/pseuds/SyriaKozma
Summary: This is not long enough to deserve that title but I have no idea what to name it so done.





	Hitter Prom

Eliot was exhausted. A few hours sleep in a place he felt safe and then his post torture/mission gone wrong routine. Didn't matter that Quinn had just arrived 12 hours prior and was crashing at Eliot's. Feeling safe enough to sleep as much as he needed would definitely be easier with Quinn there, even though it was an impossibility with his current mental state, but his post mission routine... well with some rest he might even be able to to take Quinn in a fight if he needed to, although right now he wasn't as sure of that. Home it was.

Slamming the door to announce his presence even as his steps stayed quiet Eliot stormed in. Checking the perimeter and Quinn, Eliot made his way into his bedroom and collapsed on the bed. Three hours later he was awake again. Less exhausted but still so done with everything, moving seeming an impossibility for a while as he let his body rest some more. Eventually he slid to the ground, sitting against the bed.

Pulling his make up out he set it up for easy access. Letting his mind focus on the movement of his hands as he applied foundation and worked on changing the shape of his face. Eliot faintly registered Quinn's presence watching from the door way, but Quinn didn't move or speak, and Eliot didn't care, so he pushed it aside and focused on his task. Once Eliot had finished the basic preparations Quinn came in, sitting down to watch. Eliot's hands remained steady, breathing calm.

"Where'd you learn this?"

"Dated a makeup artist."

"Gonna do your hair after?"

"That's the plan."

"Can I help?"

"Can you braid?" Quinn grinned in response.


End file.
